Howl and Hip Hop: Beacon Hills Season 1
by PervertFarmer
Summary: "Wait, can we cuss?" Scott questioned, looking around the studio. "Yeah, you can!" One of the crew member's called out. "Oh, well then yeah, Jackson's an ass," The beta nodded, looking into the camera. "Who do you think you'll fight most on the show?" "Stiles," Lydia frowned. "He talks too much." This is my take on what Teen Wolf would be like as a reality show.
1. Pilot

**So this is basically what I think Teen Wolf would be like if it were a reality tv show. It consist of mostly the original cast but I might introduce the newer characters later... (maybe)**

 **But anyway just a heads up, the break lines indicate a change in interviews and goes back and forth between each character's interview. When I get into the reality part of the story I'll try to figure out a way to differentiate between the two. Don't know how yet, but I'll figure it out one day lol..**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pilot- Meeting the cast

"Okay, start off with your name," The producer hummed, his voice carrying into the shot as Stiles sat in front of the background, a white drape hanging in the background.

"Uhm, I'm Stiles-"

"No, with more enthusiam," Stiles paused at that, staring at the man off camera. Enthusiasm? Why the hell would he get excited about saying his own name?

"What's up! I'm Stiles!" He tried again this time with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, now try that without smiling," Stiles flailed his arms in the air, not getting why the hell him saying his own damn name was so damn important.

"Hey there, I'm Stiles!-"

"Not so loud," the producer warned, Stiles staring at him now, mouth hanging half way open, eyes filled with disbelief as his arms hung uselessly at his side.

"I'm Stiles," The boy whispered, voice painfully quiet, just wanting to piss the producer off now, because that's what Stiles was. Pissed.

* * *

"Okay, what does this show mean for you?" The producer asked, Jackson seeming to not hear him as he ran his fingers carefully through his hair, trying to see his reflection in the lens of the camera.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked, only half listening now as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his brown leather jacket.

"What. Does being on **this** show mean for you?" The producer repeated, louder this time.

"Oh, the chicks, no doubt," Jackson cooed, flashing his signature grin at the camera, showing off his perfect white teeth. "These chicks better be hot dude or I'm out," He warned, raising a finger at somebody behin the camera, eyebrows raised as if to say 'I'mma be so pissed if they're ugly'.

"Ugh... There are no chicks.. except your friends.." The produce muttered, voice full of confusion.

"What?" Jackson scoffed, shaking his head slightly, the grin on his face slowly fading. "What are you saying to me right now?"

"This is a reality show... The only people you'll see are you're friends and whoever you meet on your own,"

"So?" Jackson frowned, shrugging his shoulders, clearly not picking up on what the crew were saying, looking completely off camera now.

"It means there are no hot girls. We're not bringing in any girls..." The producer drawled.

Jackson just sat there in silence, confusion written all over his face, his brows furrowed and lips turned in a deep set frown as he looked all around the studio, eyes dancing every where but towards the camera. his mouth opening to say somthing only to close it again.

* * *

"Stiles," Stiles breathed, saying his name for what seemed like his hundredth time.

"Again... Just one more time," The producer coaxed, the camera slowly zooming in on Stiles' face.

"Hey, I'm Stiles," Stiles breathed, smiling just a little, looking straight at the camera with a confidence that no man could hold against him. It was perfect. It was fucking gold. He had it in the bag.

"That was perfect! Wait... What? Sorry the mic didn't pick up the sound, can you do it again?"

"Son of a bi-"

* * *

"Lydia Martin," Lydia said sweetly, running a hand through her hair as she looked straight at the camera, giving the lens a flirtatious smile, crossing her legs.

"Lydia, you're friends say you were popular in school. Is that why you decided to do the show? Is tv something you want to get into," The producer asked curiously. Lydia laughed at that as if he said something obscure and absolutely ridicoulous.

"Oh god no. I just have time to kill before I go off to _Yale,"_ She said sweetly, though the way she lingered on the word Yale made everyone in the room start to reconsider their life decisions.

"This is a cute set you have here by the way," Lydia pointed out, giving the camera a small wink.

* * *

"So just say your name into the camera,"

"..."

"Uhm...uh, we kind of need your name, Derek.." The producer trailed. Derek just sat there though, not even staring at the camera that was intently filming him, his arms crossed, a stoic expression on his face.

"N-name.. please?"

"..."

"Derek?"

* * *

"Stiles! Hi. My name is. Stiles!" Stiles huffed, dragging a hand down his face. How much longer, how much fucking long-

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Jackson began, gesturing towards the air, clearly wrapping his head around this. "I'm going to be stuck with these people and you guys _aren't_ bringing hot girls onto the show?"

"...Yeah. We're not doing that..." The producer muttered, Jackson's face slowly scrunching up in disbelief.

"Then why the hell am I here?!"

* * *

"So Allison, Scott's your boyfriend right?" Allison smiled softly at the question, rubbing shyly at her shoulder as she looked at the camera.

"Yeah... High school sweet hearts," She hummed, biting her lip.

"How would you describe him?" Allison pulled a face at that, clealry thinking about it, a nostalgic smile spreading across her lips.

"He's so sweet and kind. He makes me laugh and he really cares about his friends. We're like family really.. And he's so smart too," She sighed, seemingly content. "I have the best boyfriend in the world,"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Scott McCall," Scott grinned, staring right at the camera, giving it a small wave.

"What's you're favorite show Scott?"

"Besides this one?" He grinned, some of the crew laughing at that. "I'd have to say Game of Thrones... Robb is my favorite," He beamed, the studio going quiet.

"Uhm... you know he died right...?" One of the crew members mutter, Scott's eyes going wide in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

"He can be a little slow at times..." Allison trails, clearly embarrassed as she heaves a sigh.

* * *

"Sup! My name is Erica!" Erica greeted, looking at the camera, her arms crossed. "And I don't give a-"

* * *

"For the love of god, say _something,"_ The producer begged, Derek still sitting the silent and stoic as ever.

"Uh, what's your favorite color?" He questioned, clearly desperate for some sort of response. Derek just looked at him before glancing down at his own outfit, looking at his black shirt, black jacket, black jeans, black boots, black everything. Looking back over at the producer, his eyebrows furrowed, he gave him this look as if to say 'Really? You actually asked that?'.

* * *

"I don't know... I like to go running I guess...?" Isaac drawled, shrugging his shoulders, eyes averting the camera.

"That's all? You don't have any other hobbies?" The producer questioned, his voice full of disbelief.

"There's not really any time for hobbies when you're fighting the supernatural..." He shrugged. "That and school..."

* * *

"So why was Boyd unable to make it today?" The producer asked, Erica rolling her eyes at that.

"Because he had stuff to do. Why are asking me anyway, I'm not his babysitter," She snapped, clearly getting impatient. "Hey, how long do I have to be here? Scandal is coming on soon,"

* * *

"I can't believe there aren't going to be any girls..." Jackson muttered underneath his breath.

"Sooo... We wanted to recruit your friend Danny, but he declined, saying it was something desperate people did for attention. How does that make you feel, knowing your bestfriend didn't want to be a part of this?" The producer questioned, Jackson looking dead on at the camera as he spoke.

"Envious,"

* * *

"Out of all of the people you'll be shooting with, which one do you think you'll most likely not get along with?"

"Oh, Stiles for sure," Lydia breathed, shaking her head. "He never stops talking,"

* * *

"Stiles," Erica frowned.

* * *

"I'd have to say Stiles," Isaac frowned. "Wait, maybe-no... It's Stiles." Nodding his head as if finalizing it.

* * *

"Stiles," Jackson frowned, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"...Stiles," Derek finally uttered, the producer close to tears, finally hearing the man speak.

"Thank you," He mumbled quielty, his voice barely audible on screen as he looked at Derek. They'd have to put subtitles in for that part.

* * *

"Stiles," Allison nodded. "Oh, but not with me.. just everyone else. I don't get in fights with anyone," She clarified, smiling softly.

* * *

"Jackson," Scott frowned. "He's a butt... we can't cuss right?" He frowned, looking at anyone for an answer.

"You can say ass," Someone called out, Scott nodding in response.

"Yeah, he's an ass," He muttered, thinking. "And maybe Allison... She's always getting angry at me for something... She shot me with an arrow once... She says it was an accident.. but I'm not so sure..."

* * *

"Okay, Scott's a different story!" Allison rushed, throwing her hands up in the air.

* * *

"My name is Stiles, I'm eighteen-"

"This is a reality show, Stiles, not a Dating game, we don't need to know that,"

"Oh my god, what do you want from me!?" Stiles groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Actually we're just going to go with the first take," The producer sighed, Stiles eyes going wide as he snapped his head towards the producer.

"You mean the very first one? The first time I had said it? That one?"

"Yeah,"

"That's the one you're going with?" Stiles scoffed, clearly starting to lose his mind.

"Yeah, that's the one," Stiles slowly looked at the camera, eyes wide, a grin on his face yet there was nothing funny about it, no humor in his eyes as he slowly started to scowl, gripping at his hair. A sudden urge to throw something overcoming him.

"What the actual fuc-"

* * *

"So, what was it like being an American Werewolf in London?" Jackson froze at the question, his brows slowly furrowing as he looked at the producer like the man was an idiot.

"You're kidding..." Jackson scoffed, flicking his hands at the air as if to toss the question out of his sight. "Have you _seen_ the movie?"

* * *

"Erica, how do you feel about the boys in your pack?"

"They are all fu-"

* * *

"Please, say something. We know you can talk, just do that.." The producer sighed, Derek staring straight at the camera.

"..."

"Oh my god! I give up!" The producer groaned, throwing his clipboard to the ground before storming out, the crew mumbling and exchanging words amongst eachother in hushed voices. Derek just sat there unphased, but if you rewinded and did a play by play of every frame and zoom in by 190, you would notice the way the left corner of his mouth tugs into a smirk.

* * *

"Okay, bring on the questions!" Stiles breathed, clapping his hands together, relieved they _finally_ got through the first part.

"Actually we're out of time..." the producer muttered, Stiles gawking at the man in disbelief.

"You're joking..." Stiles trailed.

"Guys, let's wrap it up! We got a busy day tomorrow! Macey! Where're those film strips?!" The producer yelled, walking off, people starting to pack things up.

"Wait, you're joking right?"Stiles frowned, looking around, watching as people started taking down lights, entering the shot to take down the background. "Right!?" He yelled, looking for the producer, but he was no where in sight.

"Wait! You've gotta be kidding! I didn't even get to-"

* * *

"Ohhh! this going to be exciting!" Allison beamed, smiling into the camera.

* * *

"Can I sleep with the staff?" Jackson questioned, the room going quiet. "Well, can I?" He frowned, gesturing towards the air, wishing someone would answer already.

* * *

"Wait, what are you doing?" Stiles rushed as one of the crew started touching the camera. "Are you turning that off? But I'm not done! Wait- Don't turn it off-"

* * *

 **Next episode is coming soon! Hope you liked the Pilot!**

 **However, I'm not sure if I wanna make this into a real thing or just keep like a two-shot.**

 **If I do decide to make it into more that'll have to wait till I close out my other stories. Can't make lemonade if I'm out of lemons- know what I mean? *shoulder bump***

 **Of course leave a review, tell me what you think! Should I make it into something? Yay or nay?**


	2. Episode 1- First Day on the Job

**So I decided not to change the font or anything when the cast do their interviews in the middle of the show and stuff, so if it is confusing to you and you can't figure out when their being interviewed and when their not, let me know and then I will change it.**

 **Welp! Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 1- First day on the job

"Stupid," Jackson huffs, fishing a water out of the fridge. Lydia rolls her eyes, setting down her magazine to look at the jock.

"Oh poor Jackson... Stupid or not, we still love you all the same," She assured, Jackson frowning deeply at that.

"Not me! This show! I thought there were going to be hot girls," Jackson groaned, Lydia raising an eyebrow at that.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, unsure whether to take offense to that or not.

"What?" Jackson shrugged, looking at the strawberry blonde, eyebrows furrowed, completely oblivious to the thin ice he was treading on. "You don't count as a girl.. You're more like those signs you see on a bathroom door. You know it _means_ girl, but there is nothing appealing ab-"

"I'm going to stop you right there!" Lydia breathed, raising a hand in warning.

* * *

"I'm not mad," Lydia breathed, looking into the camera, her arms crossed, her lips pursed. It was quiet for a moment as she sat there in front of the camera, the crew quiet as they watched her silently fume, her eyes focused on a spot on the floor. The faint sound of someone coughing seemed to trigger her, her eyes searching the room with an accusation in her gaze.

"Who coughed? Huh! _Who_ coughed?" She snapped, everyone tensing. "Do you think it's funny to cough during my interview? Do you?" She breathed, eyes landing on an unsuspecting crew member, no longer looking into the camera lens.

"Well I can cough too! Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't cough damnit!" She snapped, starting to force a cough, though at this point it was becoming clear she wasn't talking about coughing.

* * *

"Have you guys seen the video for the pilot!?" Erica seethed, storming into the kitchen, slamming down the black dvd case she had in her hand.

"Excuse me! I was talking!" Jackson frowned, Erica throwing a look his way, clearly not giving a damn.

"We can talk about your nonexsistent girl troubles later. Right now, _this_ is important so go hump a tree or something," She quipped, waving the offending plastic case in the air, Lydia snickering to herself.

"Have you seen this? I'm **hardly** in it," She growled, ignoring the look Jackson gives her.

"What are you talking about? I saw you-" Lydia began, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Yeah! About two seconds of me!" Erica scoffed. "What the hell? They asked me like ten questions but only put in half of a scene? This show _sucks."_

"Uhm.. excuse me," Everyones eyes landed on where the voice was coming from, a lanky man holding a camera up on his shoulder as he stood in the corner of the room, his lips the only thing visible as he kept recording them.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" Erica frowned, Jackson and Lydia both rolling their eyes at that. The camera man tensed a little at that, repositioning the camera on his shoulder.

"They've been here the whole time Erica... It's for the show," Lydia huffed, Erica letting out a quiet 'oh'.

"Uhm...you can't say that," The camera man muttered, Erica just staring at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" It came out short and impatient, her face slowly turning into a scowl.

"'This show sucks'... you can't say that about the production..." Erica scoffed at that, a humorless grin playing at her lips.

"This is a reality tv show, right?" She questioned, walking closer to the cameraman, the poor man trying to back away, but he was trapped between a wall and a hardplace.

"Here we go," Lydia sighed, going back to reading her magazine, Jackson slowly leaving the room.

"Y-yeah," Erica nodded at that, her face calm as she stopped right in front the cameraman, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Well then..." She began, smiling sweetly at him, but her lips slowly started to tug into a deepset frown, her eyes narrowing at him. "I will say, whatever the fu-"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Stiles heaved as he walked out of the bathroom, arms flailing in the air as he was met face to face with a camera, stumbling back a bit. He forgot that was there.

"Jesus, don't you have anything else better to do than to follow me around?" He frowned, the camera zooming in on his face.

"But, that's my job..." The cameraman muttered, Stiles pausing at that, mouth hanging open for a moment.

"...right," Stiles muttered, awkwardly patting their shoulder, offering a small smile. "Carry on then," Heading for the stairs, craning his neck to look over his shoulder as if making sure the camera was still following him.

"Hey, you should look where-" The cameraman didn't have time to warn the teen, Stiles tripping over the second step, his body falling forward as gravity took hold, sending him down the stairs with a loud thud.

"You're going..." The cameraman hissed, practically feeling the way Stiles' face smacked into the wooden floor.

"I'm okay..." Stiles groaned out. He didn't look okay.

* * *

"Hey, did someone eat the last slice of spinach pizza?" Scott frowned as he looked into the fridge, his pizza no where in sight.

"Ew, who the hell eats spinach pizza?" Erica frowned, pretending to gag.

"Who the hell pretends to have a gag reflex?" Jackson frowned, Isaac howling in laughter, nearly chocking on his cereal as the blonde glared at Jackson, a homocidal atmosphere falling over them.

"Seriously guys, who ate my pizza?" Scott frowned, looking around the room.

"Maybe one of the camera crew did it," Jackson huffed, ignoring the empty threat Erica kept throwing at him.

"Hey!" One of the crew snapped, clearly taking offense.

"I don't think it was them..." Scott frowned.

"Maybe it was Stiles," Isaac shrugged, Scott perking up in realization. "He's always eating everything he sees,"

* * *

"We share everything- We're best friends!" Scott breathed, looking into the camera, his name and age appearing at the bottom of the screen as if somehow everyone would otherwise forget his name. "Clothes, shoes... you name it and we share it... But my pizza?" Scott frowned, slowly shaking his head.

"That's just low," He sighed, a betrayed look on his face.

"What about your girlfriend?" The producer questioned, Scott pausing at that, his mouth opening and closing as a look of confusion etched itself on his face, the camera slowly zooming in on him.

"Wh-what, uh... uhm, what was the question?"

* * *

"Oh please, it's not that bad," Allison laughed as she sat next to Stiles on the couch, the teen wearing a band-aid on his chin, having cut the skin there after his smooth landing after falling down the stairs.

"I'm not lying! The whole time I just kept opening and closing the door, hoping they would go away, but no, they were still there!" Stiles frowned, dragging a hand down his face.

"Stiles, it's a show, it's their job to follow you everywhere," Allison sighed, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I think it's kind of cool. I feel famous,"

"That's only becuase they give you more than two seconds of air time," Erica frowned, walking into the room and plopping down in the arm chair.

"Two seconds?" Stiles frowned, not sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" He added, desperately trying to ignore the camera that kept hovering around him, blocking his view a few times.

"Ew what's that on your chin?" Erica frowned, pointing at the band aid on Stiles face, just noticing it. "If you're trying to hid all that ugliness you'll need a bigger bandaid," She frowned, Stiles scowling at her.

"Shut up, I don't think I need to be getting a lecture on ugliness from- Oh my god will you stop it!?" Stiles heaved, waving his hands at the camera as it kept invading his personal space. Allison simply rolled her eyes as the teen wigged out and kept swatting at the cameraman.

* * *

"Stiles is a good friend..." Allison trailed, heaving a sigh.

"But?" The producer urged, Allison running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"He's so damn annoying," Erica huffed, frowning at the camera.

* * *

"Who lost?" Stiles paused at the question, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Stiles frowned, unsure what the producer was asking?

"Who lost? You or the stairs?" The studio filled with laughter and Stiles felt his cheeks heat up at the joke, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips.

"Not sure... But your mom was keeping score for me last night," He eased out, the studio going quiet, Stiles looking around, gesturing towards the air. "Too much?"

* * *

"Let's just leave it at 'Stiles is a good friend'," Allison breathed, giving the camera a forced smile.

* * *

"Anyway!" Stiles breathed, finally getting the cameraman to back off, turning his attention back to Allison.

"How can you possibly like being followed all day? What about when you need to change or go to the bathroom?" He frowned, Allison simply shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not that bad, I figured it out pretty fast," She hummed.

"Figured it out? Figured it out how?" Stiles frowned, Erica looking at something past them, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Are you okay?" She frowned, but she wasn't talking to Allison and Stiles, their eyes slowly following the blonde's gaze towards something behind them. The camera zoomed in on Scott who was lingering in the dooryway, his head peeking around the corner, eyes focused on Stiles and Allison.

"Scott?" Allison frowned, notcing the intense gaze her boyfriend threw at them before slowly disappearing around the corner in silence, not once breaking eye contact as he did.

"What the hell...?" Stiles frowned, glancing back over at the two girls.

* * *

"What do you mean Stiles and Allison?" Scott frowned, staring at the producer off camera, trying to wrap his head around it.

"It was just a hypothetical question... You did say you and Stiles share everything," He clarified, Scott slowly nodding at that.

"Oh!" Scott breathed a smile on his lips, realizing it was just a question, but his smile slowly started to fade as he looked back at the camera, slowly processing it as a frown slowly replaced his smile. "...Oh,"

* * *

"Hey, anyone seen Derek?" Lydia frowned, walking into the living room to see Stiles, Allison and Erica there. The group quietly looked at each other with questioning gazes, Allison opening and closing her mouth.

"Uh..." Stiles muttered, the only coherent thing he could utter in response.

* * *

"Uhm... So Derek," The producer began, his voice filled with a nervous edge as the Alpha sat there in front of the camera, a scowl on his face. "How do I say this..."

"..." Derek just kept staring at him, this intense look in his eyes.

"We assigned you a cameraman... and uhm, we know you went out for a walk in the woods..." The producer trailed, Derek looking at him, the alpha crossing his arms, letting out a slow sigh through his nose. "But you came back... without your camerman...?"

"..." Derek just kind of sat there, a tense air settling in the room as he stared right into the camera, everyone slowly assuming the worst.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Jackson frowned, tilting his head to the right a little, the studio quiet as everyone slowly shook their heads in confusion. "Sounded like screaming..." Jackson muttered, slowly looking back at the camera, the sound suddenly stopping.

"Eh, whatever! Anyway, what was the question?" He hummed, smiling into the lens.

* * *

"Hey guys," Boyd muttered as he walked into the kitchen, just having got back from a run.

"Hey man," Jackson breathed, Derek simply nodding his head in acknowledgement as he silently drank his coffee.

"Wait, what's that in your hand?" Stiles frowned, walking up behind the werewolf. Boyd turned to look at him, frowning a little as he lifted up the camera, shrugging his shoulders.

"I found it out in the woods while I was on my run." He muttered, gesturing towards one of the camermen in the room. "Someone lose a camera?" He frowned, but Stiles was already snatching the device out of his hands, a huge grin on his face.

"I'll take that!" He beamed, propping the camera on his shoulder, it was surprisingly heavier than he thought. "Now where's my camera dude? It's time he got a taste of his own medicine," He breathed, rushing out of the kitchen in search of his cameraman, Lydia frowning as the boy rushed past her just as she was walking into the kitchen.

"How did Stiles get a camera?" She frowned, slowly shaking her head. "You know what? I don't want to know," She breathed.

"Oh, there you are Derek!" Lydia breathed, noticing the Alpha sitting at the island. "Wait... Why are you smiling like that?"

* * *

"Okay, I got another joke," Stiles breathed, looking into the camera.

"Stiles.. we don't have time fo-"

"It'll be really fast!" The teen assured, looking over at the producer.

"What makes men chase women they have no intention of marrying?" Stiles grinned, a pause of silence as he waited for someone to say something.

"...what?" The producer sighed.

"The same urge that makes dogs chase cars they have no intention of driving," Stiles breathed, a wide grin on his face, making himself laugh, but no one else was. "What? Not funny? Wait, I have another one," He breathed, clearing his throat.

"Why do black widows kill their males after mating?" Stiles beamed, biting his lip as if trying to contain himself. "To stop the snoring before it starts," He snorted, a few of the crew members laughing at that.

"Funny right?" Stiles grinned. "Here I got another one!"

* * *

"Like I said, annoying," Erica frowned into the camera.

* * *

"Hey Stiles!" Scott frowned, catching up to the teen. Stiles turned to look at his best friend, a small grin plastered to his face as he gestured towards the camera on his shoulder.

"Dude, look at this! I'm gonna get back at Jeremy with this," Stiles chimed. Jeremy was his camerman, how he found out his name is so not important right now.

"Cool, yeah- You eat my pizza?" Scott frowned, Stiles pausing at that, eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the beta.

"No...?" Stiles frowned, wondering where the hell that question came from.

* * *

"I know he ate my pizza..." Scott breathed, staring at the camera with this intense gaze. "Wait, do you have video of him falling earlier?" The beta questioned, one of the crew nodding their head. "Play it," Scott demanded, the screen cutting to the footage of Stiles falling down, catching the whole thing from three different angles. Front, back, and side.

Stiles went falling down the flight of stairs, a yelp leaving his lips as he tumbled down the stairs, face landing on the floor.

"Okay now slow it down," Scott's voice sounded, the footage slowing down, Stiles stumbling over his feet in slow motion.

"There! Pause it!" Scott breeathed out just as it cut to Stiles' face, the boy paused in mid air, mouth hanging wide open, teeth bared. So not an attractive look. "Zoom in on his teeth," Slowly it started to pan and zoom in on Stiles' teeth, showing off the small green leafy object that was squeezed between Stiles' teeth. _Spinach._

"That bitch," Scott breathed, the camera cutting back to his face as he stared at the screen, a look of disbelief on his face.

* * *

"You ate my pizza Stiles!" Scott frowned, Stiles jumping at the way his voice got louder. All this over a pizza. "I saw the footage, you had green stuff between your teeth,"

"Green...?" Stiles frowned, clearly subconcious as he started to rub blindly at his teeth. "Wait! I didn't have pizza! I had a _salad_ with my _dad._ And what pizza? When did you guys order pizza?" Stiles frowned, Scott tensing at that.

* * *

"We might of had a little get together to celebrate moving in together..." Scott muttered, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, his gaze averting the camera. "And we ordered a couple of pizzas..."

"Where was Stiles?" The producer asked, Scott biting his lip, a guilty look on his face.

"At home packing...? We kinda forgot to invite him,"

"Wow."

* * *

"If you didn't eat my pizza, then who did?" Scott frowned, trying to avoid the question, Stiles looking him up and down suspiciously.

"How should I know?"

* * *

"I totally ate it," Isaac grinned, leaning back in his chair as he looked at the camera with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

"Well... I'm sorry," Scott frowned, looking at his best friend, Stiles rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Stiles sighed.

"Well now that we got the hard part out of the way.." Scott trailed, his brows kintting in confusion. "Are we sharing Allison?"

* * *

"Who!?" Stiles blurted out, looking around the room, ignoring the camera focused on him. "Which one of you is messing with his head!? Is it you?" Stiles frowned, pointing an accusing finger at the producer.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lydia frowned as she walked into the bathroom, Jackson already in there, leaning over the sink as he plucked away stray hairs around his eyebrows with a tweezer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jackson huffed, glaring at Lydia's reflection as she walked in front of the mirror.

"Well get out," She huffed, gesturing towards the door, Jackson turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, no...?" Was she being serious right now? Lydia crossed her arms at that, pursing her lips in annoyance.

"Yes. Get. Out. Now," She breathed, the words coming out one at a time, her voice carrying a threatening tone.

"Or what?" Jackson bit out, the two glaring at eachother now.

Suddenly Jackson found himself being kicked out of the bathroom, his eyes wide with disbelief as he spun on his heels to protest only to find the door slamming closed in his face, the camera slowly zooming in on the way his lips parted, a spaced out look etched on his face.

* * *

"She's stronger than she looks..." Jackson muttered, looking over at the cameraman as if trying to defend something. His dignity maybe.

* * *

"Really? She kicked him out?" Erica grinned, looking into the camera, clearly finding something funny. "Punk ass.." She snorted.

* * *

"Do you see what I go through!? Like who the hell does that!" Jackson half yelled, eyes wide with amazment and irritation.

"Wasn't there more than one bathroom she could've gone too?" The producer questioned, Jackson nodding his head so hard, the crew were convinced it was going to fall off.

"Exactly!" He groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "Bitch is crazy!"

"Uhm... you shouldn't say that..." The producer trailed, Jackson frowing in confusion.

"Why?" He frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's offensive man.. I mean she's a girl..." The hell?

"Were you not there for my 'bathroom sign' spiel?" Jackson frowned, looking at the producer, ignoring the camera as he gave the producer an 'are you an idiot?' look.

* * *

" _What_ did he say!?" Lydia frowned, looking at the crew in disbelief.

* * *

"He has a point," Erica shrugged, crossing her legs. "Yale or not, the bitch is crazy," Erica snorted, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

"Hey, why did you guys call it Howl and Hip Hop?" Stiles questioned, looking at the crew off camera. "I mean I get the 'Howl' part, but what's with the 'Hip Hop'? Derek doesn't beat box and Allison doesn't know how to breakdance... well, dance in general,"

* * *

"I know how to dance," Allison scoffed, eyes averting the camera.

* * *

"Stiles, when are you going to give back our camera?" Stiles tensed at the question, as if he wasn't expecting that question to come up.

"Uhhhhh,"

* * *

"..."

"...Derek? Are you even listening?"

* * *

"Wow, for a first day... it was... interesting..." Lydia sighed, eyes slowly focusing on something off camera, though no one could tell what she was looking at. "Interesting..."

* * *

"I just got here," Boyd frowned, looking around the studio. How did he get here?

* * *

"Can we wrap this up? I kind of have a date with Scott later tonight," Allison hummed, clearly excited. "Wait- you guys won't be there, right?" She frowned, looking around the room, the camera zooming in on her.

* * *

"I can't believe this was only the first day," Scott laughed, smiling at the camera. "I feel like I've been followed by a camera all my life,"

"Well are you ready for your date tonight?" The producer asked, Scott giving him a lop sided grin as he nodded his head.

"Yeah- wait, what date?" He frowned, realizing he had no clue what the producer was talking about.

* * *

"Right?" Allison frowned, no one was answering her question. "Are you, or are you not going to be there?" She breathed out, anxiety setting in.

* * *

"Okay, this is the last joke, I swear." Stiles breathed out, his sides hurting from laughing so much as a chorus of groans filled the air.

"Okay, okay- What's the difference between a mosquito and a blonde?" He snorted, looking around the room. "A mosquito stops sucking after you smack it," He blurted, a string of laughter leaving his mouth.

"Stiles!" Erica shouted, a growl making its way into the shot as the teen tensed up, Stiles' eyes going wide, this 'oh shit' look on his face as the camera slowly zoomed in on him.

* * *

"What date!?" Scott frowned, looking around the room.

"Allison said you guys had a date tonight..." The producer trailed, Scott's eyes going impossibly wider.

"No," He breathed out. The first step always being denial.

* * *

 **How was that? I hope you enjoyed! And feel free to leave a review!**

 **Again, I don't know if I'll keep this up or just leave it like this- a two shot. Let me know what you think and if I _do_ continue it will have to be after I close out three of my other ongoing stories!**

 **Anyway have a nice day or night!**


	3. Episode 2 - Yogurt and A Dominatrix

Episode 2- Yogurt and Dominatrix

"Can I just start off by saying, that it's not what it looks like," Jackson breathes out calmly. "It's actually a really funny story," The beta adds, a nervous chuckle being thrown into the air as Stiles stands in the middle of his doorway, having barged in just seconds ago.

"Okay..." Stiles drawled out as he watched the scene play out before him, Derek positioned between Jackson's legs, pinning one of the werewolf's legs up towards his chest, seeming unphased that Stiles was there. "I could use a good laugh about now," Stiles muttered as Derek continued to lean against the back of Jackson's leg, the beta wiggling underneath him.

"See I had this Charlie Horse and Dere- Dude, stop already!" Jackson snapped as a persistent Alpha tried to keep stretching out his leg, hand coming to grab the back of his knee. Stiles face was completely void of emotion as one of the cameramen who had been standing in the corner for a while now, slowly zoomed in on the teen.

"So... you're just filming this? No big deal?" Stiles muttered, looking into the camera.

"Stiles," Jackson began, trying to sit up. "Derek, will you st-"

* * *

"..." Stiles was quiet as he stared at something off camera, the studio quiet, waiting for some sort of sign of life from the otherwise spastic kid.

"Stiles?" The producer coughed, trying to catch his attention, but the teen was clearly in another place.

* * *

"Look," Jackson breathed, raising his hands as if surrendering. "I had a freaking Charlie Horse and Derek was helping me stretch it out," Jackson frowned.

"On the bed?" The producer questioned, Jackson's mouth hanging open for a second as he processed the question.

"It wasn't like th-"

* * *

"Why on _my_ bed?" Stiles frowned, throwing his hands in the air as if the answer would come falling down on him at any moment, his face scrunched up in confusion.

* * *

"Derek, were you helping Jackson stretch?" one of the crew members asked, the camera zooming in on the Alpha's face as he sat there, seemingly indifferent.

"..."

"Okay then.."

* * *

"Morning! I'm making eggs- woah, what's with that look on your face? You look like you've seen a ghost," Allison heaves, spatula in her hand as she turns to see Stiles there, his face pale.

"No, he looks like he's seen a ghost that's seen a ghost," Scott adds as he eats a strip of bacon, Lydia narrowing her eyes at the beta.

* * *

"Am I the only one who saw how stupid that comment was?" She frowned, looking into the camera, searching the studio for someone who would agree.

* * *

"A-anyway," Allison breathed, trying to step over whatever that was that Scott coughed up and called a coherent sentence. "Are you okay, Stiles?"

"No, I didn't see anything, stop asking me- gosh!" Stiles breathed out, taking on a defensive stance, everyone's eyes going wide in confusion as the teen moved to sit, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

"Okay..." Lydia drawled, filling in the silent awakward air. "Do you want some sausage?" She offered, Stiles recoiling in disgust and for a moment, they thought they heard him hiss.

"Why would you think that! He was just stretching!" Stiles snapped, slapping the pig meat out of Lydia's hand before storming out of the kitchen, all of them looking at eachother, silently wondering what the hell that was.

* * *

"If he ever slaps a piece of sausage out of my hand again," Lydia bit out, face full of anger as she looked at the camera. "I'll slap his sau-" She caught herself, her throat closing around the words to refuse them passage as she slowly processed what she was about to say.

"Lydia?"

"I- I don't... I don't know where I was going with that..." She trails, the camera slowly zooming in on her.

* * *

"I don't think I can handle meat anymore..." Stiles muttered,"

"All you saw was them stretching..." The producer scoffed, Stiles shaking his head at him.

"Did I?" He breathed, unwilling to except that. "Is that really _all_ I saw?" It went quiet after that, everyone just looking at him as Stiles leaned forward, his eyes wide with this crazy look in them, having convinced himself of some sort of truth that he had seemed to come up with all on his own.

"Yes,"

* * *

"Hey, Boyd," Erica muttered, Boyd turning to look at the teen.

"What?" Boyd frowned, noticing the strange grin that spread across her lips. "Wait, why are you smiling like that?"

"I have a secret-"

* * *

"Hey, I noticed a lot of my scenes didn't make it into air time last episode," Erica began, a frown on her lips as she looks over at the producer. "Dude, what give-"

* * *

Isaac walked into the kicthen, his camerman basically shoving the camera up his nose, but he honestly has gotten used to it. He had some concerns at first, but hey, guy can adapt. Looking into the fridge for something to eat, he noticed something that caught his eyes. A bright pink sticky note was stuck to the side of a yogurt container, Isaac grabbing the creamy goodness as he read the note.

"'Don't touch, xoxo'," Isaac read aloud, slowly looking at the camera, a grin slowly creeping onto his face.

* * *

"Pink sticky note, the xoxo and heart and the end...? It just screamed 'Lydia'," Isaac breathed as he looked into the camera, a mischevious grin on his face.

* * *

"What yogurt?" Lydia frowned, shaking her head in confusion as she looked into the camera.

* * *

"Someone ate my yogurt," Boyd frowned, glaring at the camera, his arms crossed.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Stiles?" Jackson frowns, walking up to Scott, the beta turning to look at the blonde.

"Ye- Wait, why? Did he do something...?" Scott frowned, studying Jackson's face.

"No, I just need to talk to him," Jackson huffed, rolling his eyes at the beta.

Stiles slowly poked his head out from around the corner, watching intently, his eyes narrowed as Jackson stood there with his back to him, talking to his best frined.

"So, have you seen him or not?" Jackson repeated, clealry annoyed with this conversation. Scott was about to answer when he saw Stiles standing there, waving his hands in the air as he mouthed the word 'NO', making an 'x' with his arms.

"Uhhhh," Scott drawled, eyes focused on Stiles, Jackson frowning slightly at the dopey expression on SCott's face, noticing he was looking at something past him.

"What are you looki-"

"No!," Scott heaved, grabbing Jackson's attention before he could turn to see Stiles there playing charades in the middle of the hallway, his pelvis thrusting into the air. That was somehow code for don't tell Jackson, but hey, it got the point across. "No... Maybe he's out front?" Scott breathed out, Jackson staring at him, eyes narrowed.

* * *

"He's an idiot," Jackson huffed as he stared into the camera, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

"Dude, why don't you want Jackson to find you? Did you get into his cologne too?" Scott whispered as the beta finally left, Stiles creeping over to his best friend.

"What? No, dude, I saw the- Wait, what do you mean 'too'? Stiles frowned, Scott slowly shaking his head as he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

"Nevermind..." Stiles paused for a moment before slowly going back on track.

"Anyway... I saw him and Derek in my room," Stiles breathed, Scott staring at him with this lifeless expression. Stiles sometimes wondered if he was all there. "' _Stretching',"_ Stiles drawled out, a smile tugging at the corner of Scott's lips.

"Oh, that's cool," Scott hummed, Stiles eyes becoming impossibly more narrow.

"No, that's not cool!" Stiles blurted, flailing his arms, wondering if he slapped Scott right now the beta would believe him if he said it was an accident. "Who stretches in a bedroom with the door closed and on the bed!?"

"When you gotta stretch, you gotta stretch," Scott shrugged, Stiles face wiped of expression.

"..."

"What?"

"Scott... What went through your head when you were first told about the birds and the bees?" Stiles sighed, the beta slowly shaking his head.

"I don't follow... What happened with the birds and the bees?" Scott trailed, Stiles left eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Never mind..." Stiles breathed, starting to walk away, Scott's eyes furrowing in concern.

"Stiles? What happened? What happened to the birds, Stiles!?"

* * *

"How is Allison not pregnant?" Stiles breathes out, staring at the camera in awe.

"Why didn't you tell him about the birds and the bees?" The producer questioned, Stiles throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"That's what you want to know?" Stiles scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "An eighteen year old werewolf has no clue about the birds and the bees and you want to know why I _didn't_ tell him?"

* * *

"I was just kidding!" Scott laughed, the crew sighing in relief.

"Great, so you _do_ know about the birds and the bees?" The producer breathed, Scott nodding his head in reassurance.

"Yeah, 'the circle of life'"

"Yeah!" The producer agreed, Scott nodding his head.

"Yeah, Allison told me,"

"Yea- Wait, what?"

* * *

"Ugh, I need to get out of this house," Lydia groaned as she laid across the couch, Allison laughing a little as Erica rolled her eyes at the strawberry blonde.

"Then go outside," Erica huffed, Lydia throwing a glare her way,"

"Yeah, we should all go out and do something!" Allison chimed in, clearly excited about the idea of the three of them doing something.

"Hmmm... that's not a bad idea," Lydia muttered in thought.

"We could have a girl's night-day out," Erica shrugged, the three of them clearly liking the sound of this plan.

"Wait, what happened last night with you and Scott," Lydia grinned as she looked over at the brunette, Allison's face slowly turning red.

"Oh yeeeah, you guys had a date didn't you?" Erica smirked. "Did hepay this time or did her forget his wallet again?"

"No, I made sure to put it in his jacket for him this time," Alison hummed, clearly not seeing what was wrong with that picture. "But..." She trailed, frowning a little as she recalled the date.

"But...?" The two girls drawled, looking at Allison.

"It was fun but..." Allison trailed.

* * *

"Okay, what next!" Allison breathed as she clung to Scott's side, completely stuffed to the brim with greasy food and milkshake.

"Next.." Scott breathed, letting out a nervous laugh, Allison frowning a little at him.

"Yeah...? I mean, it's our anniversary.. Cheesburgers and milkshakes isn't all were doing... right?" Allison breathed, the smile slowly fading from her lips as Scott tensed at the word anniversary. "Wait, did you not know it was our anni-"

"No, of course I remembered!" Scott scoffed, grabing hold of Allison's shoulders, shaking them gently as a lop sided grin plastered itself to his face. "Which is why... we are..." Scott trailed looking around, clearly trying to think of something to do.

"Going clubbing...woooo!" He beamed, gesturing towards a night club just a few blocks down, Allison slowly looking towards where he was pointing, seeing the line that wrapped around the building.

"Scott-"

"Come on," the beta rushed, dragging her along before she could protest.

* * *

"He totally forgot," Erica snorted, Lydia unable to hold back a smile.

"Clubbing? Really?" Lydia breathed out, shaking her head in sympathy.

"That wasn't even the worst part!" Allison groaned. "We were in that line for about an HOUR and when we finally made it to the front of the line, do you know what the bouncer said?" Allison scoffed, throwing her hands in the air in disbelief.

* * *

"Scott... everyone in this line looks really old," Allison whispered to her boyfriend as they kept moving along in the line, looking around at all the old people.

"It's probably just a slow night," Scott shrugged as they finally made it to the velvet rope, a tall, lanky bouncer standing their with a clip board in his hand, a small frown on his lips as he looked at the couple with confused eyes.

"Uhm... Are you lost?" He frowned, Scott's eyes furrowing in confusion.

"No...? We like to go in-"

"Dude... It's senior night," The bouncer trailed, pointing to the small poster on the side of the building, the words 'Senior Citizens Night' In all caps.

* * *

"Oh my god, you were grinding on old people!?" Erica laughed, Lydia snickering to herself.

"No..." Allison drawled, rolling her eyes. "I made him take me home..."

"Wait, so you just let him off? He forgot your anniversary..." Lydia frowned, Allison slowly grinning at that.

"Who says I let him off?"

* * *

"Uhm Allison.. " Scott's voice trailed, the camera focused on the door to their bedroom, unable to go in for obvious reasons as his voice carried out into the dimly lit hallway.

"Shh... if you talk your body won't relax," Allison's voice whispered, hushing the werewolf.

"That's the thing... I don't think that's going to fit.." Scott drawled, Allison simply shushing him.

"This is your anniversary gift to me, remember Scott?" She cooed and it went quiet at that.

"... Wait," Scott breathed, his voice high pitched and clearly uncomfortable. "Allison! Wait, wait, waiiiiit! Okay, cheese," He hissed.

"Cheese damnit! Cheese!"

* * *

"Cheese was the safe word," Allison muttered, looking into the camera, a smirk playing on her lips. "Well... _His_ 'safe' word anyway..." She grinned, pausing for a moment, realization creeping onto her face.

"Wait, my dad isn't going to see this, right?" She breathed, leaning forward as she looked around the studio.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Erica cackled, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair as she held her stomach, cackling madly as her eyes shed tears of pure joy.

"Sh-she fucking- He got his cherry popped!" She cried out, finding the whole thing hilarious, the camera silently filming her hysterical laughter, the sound getting caught in her throat as her eyes went wide with disbelief, hands gripping blindly at the chair she's sitting in.

"I-I think I just peed myself," She whispers, looking around the studio for some sort of help.

* * *

"Stiles, are you still upset about the Derek and Jackson thing?"

"What? Upset?" Stiles scoffed as he looked over at the producer. "Who said I was upset?"

* * *

"I feel like he's been following me..." Jackson mutters, frowning into the camera, the screen cutting to an earlier scene: Jackson sitting on the couch, eyes focused on the tv, unknowing of Stiles presence as the teen slowly watched the beta from the doorway, eyes narrowed.

"But it's probably in my head," Jackson shrugs, the producer choughing roughly at that.

* * *

"I'm not upset!" Stiles shrugged, his voice getting lower as he leans in. "Wait, do you have a shot of them on the bed?"

"...Yeah...?" The producer trailed, throwing a questioning gaze towards the teen. "Why?"

"I know a couple of people in the fanfiction community who would pay a pretty penny for those shots," Stiles whispered, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lip.

"Stiles!" Derek yells, his voice reaching into the shot.

"Just kidding!" Stiles rushes, leaning back into his seat, slowly shaking his head as he mouths the words 'No I'm not'.

* * *

"God I'm tired..." Lydia breathes out as she closes her door, heading over to her bed and pulling back her comforter to get underneath, her whole body going tense as a scream escapes her lips.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Stiles yells as he comes rushing in, baseball bat in hand, as he looks around for the threat.

"What the hell is this?!" She snaps, raising a pair of boxers that were in her bed, barely holding the offending fabric with just two fingers as it showed off a white stain in the front. "Why the hell is your underwear in my bed!?" She yells, Stiles opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"W-wh- I didn't-"

"Get the hell out you weirdo!" She snapps, throwing the mysterious stained boxers at him.

* * *

"Sick..." Lydia breathes out, shuddering as the memory comes flooding back in. "I knew he liked me, but this..."

* * *

"I wasn't even in her room!" Stiles breathed out, throwing his hands up in the air! "I mean- why would I even ruin my favorite pair of boxers like that!? They had Batman on them man!"

* * *

"What was he even going to do with that bat?" Lydia scoffed, looking at something to her left with an unfocused gaze, slowly shaking her head in disgust. "Jerk off with it?" She muttered, holding her hand up, shaking it lightly, the gesture all too familiar for anyone with a penis.

* * *

"It's amazing what dried up yogurt can look like on clothes," Isaac grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

* * *

"I was looking forward to that yogurt..." Boyd mutters, the camera slowly zooming in on him, his eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

* * *

"Someone was in my room..." Jackson frowns, looking into the camera.

"Why do you say that?" The producer questioned, Jackson shrugging his shoulders.

"My cologne is missing..."

* * *

"It smelt good..." Scott trailed, rubbing at the back of his neck as he sat there, eyes averting the camera.


	4. Episode 3- Twister Kidnapping & Season 7

Episode Three - Twister, Kidnapping, and Season 7

"Hey do you smell that?" Jackson mutters, sniffing the air, he can't quite make out what's in the air but he isn't quite sure he likes it.

"Oh that smell of self-pity and rot. That's your dignity hanging itself," Lydia hums, Isaac silently cackling as he moves one of the black checkers waiting for Jackson to make his move, but the beta was too busy scowling at them both to even be interested in playing checkers anymore.

"You know I hate you right?" He mumbles knowing she can hear him clearly, the red head glancing over at him.

"Love, hate-"

"The bed sheets would beg to differ," Isaac smirks, cutting off Lydia and theirs this awkward silence that falls over them, Lydia and Jackson suddenly unable to look at each other.

* * *

"I think they forgot they dated," Isaac mumbles, scratching lightly at his chin as he looks into the camera. "Idiots..."

* * *

"An-anyway," Jackson stumbles, sniffing the air as if that will somehow save this dying atmosphere. "It smells weird in here... Like...Like,"

"Like dog," Scott frowns as he enters the living room.

"Okay, the show is over we can seriously stop with the whole finishing each other's sentences." Lydia huffs and both beta's scoff at that.

"We don't do that... It just..." Scott trails and Lydia just stares at them for a moment, noticing the way Jackson crosses his arms and looks at the floor.

"Come on, you know you want to," Lydia smirks, nudging the blonde. Jackson just sucks his teeth, his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"I hate you,"

* * *

"He says that when he knows I'm right," Lydia hums, crossing her legs as she leans back in her chair, flashing the camera a grin.

* * *

"Hey Derek-" Stiles falls short, his voice getting lost in his throat as he barges into the Alpha's room, seeing the red plastic ball gag in Derek's hand.

"..." It's quiet as they just stare at each other, the camera man trying to get a good shot of both their faces.

"..." It's so quiet you can hear a fly fart and all Stiles can do is stare at the red object, his face void of emotion and Derek just stares at Stiles with an equally expressionless face and now he's just staring at him staring at the ball and this whole thing is just one big stare off, though Stiles is bound to lose cause a ball gag doesn't blink.

* * *

"It's for the full moon," Stiles shrugs, the studio going quiet.

"But-"

"The full moon," Stile breathes out, cutting off the producer as he slowly starts to shake his head.

* * *

"Okay, girls, so I have a great idea as to what we could do," Lydia hums as she runs a hand through her hair, looking at Allison and Erica.

"If this involves braiding each other's hair I'm out," Erica frowns, Allison faltering slightly.

"It was just a suggestion..." Allison mumbles, looking into the camera. "I mean I was gonna wash it first... Like, have you _seen_ her cuticles?"

"Yeah, Allison because we all walk around holding a microscope to people's hair," Jackson, frowns, walking into the shot, the brunette glaring at him.

"Jackson get out! You're ruining the shot!"

"Chill, I need mayonnaise..." He frowns and the room goes quiet at that, as Jackson searches through the fridge before leaving the kitchen with a jar of mayonnaise. Allison sits there for a moment, her brows furrowed.

"Wait... why did he need mayonnaise...?" She trails, slowly realizing how weird and random that was. "Jackson?"

* * *

"I have my reasons." Jackson breathes, staring into the camera.

"So what did you use the mayonnaise for?" The producer mutters, but Jackson simply sits there, the corner of his lip twitching as if debating whether to smile or frown.

"Like I said. I have my reasons."

* * *

"Oh hey Boyd," Scott breathes as he walks into the living room, the brooding dark man sitting on the couch, just sitting there.

"Hey," Boyd mutters, not making any eye contact with the beta.

"So uhm, whatchu doin?" Scott drawled, practically seeing the awkwardness roll into the room.

"Watching tv,"

"Oh cool." Scott hummed, moving to look at the tv, but there was one thing that was making everything in his body tense with confusion. "Boyd, the tv isn't even on."

"I know,"

* * *

Stiles was walking down the hallway, minding his own business like he always does when he noticed something. There was a plate sitting in the middle of the floor of the hallway and on top of that glorious plate was a glorious sandwich. Okay, people are known for leaving food everywhere, but this. This was just too bizarre.

The camera slowly zoomed in on Stiles' face as he stared at the sandwich, trying to figure out what sort of events had led to it just sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" The camera man breathed as Stiles reached for the plate, the teen shrugging slightly.

"I'm gonna eat it, duh," Stiles frowned as if that was obvious. No way was he going to waste food. Reaching down for it, his fingers inches from the plate-

"What the hell..." Stiles frowned, the plate suddenly out of reach. Did he imagine that? Was it always that far away? Shaking his head, he went to reach for it again.

"Okay it definitely moved that time!" Stiles breathed out, the plate suddenly scooting further away.

"Doesn't that mean you should stop chasing it.." The camera man muttered, but Stiles clearly didn't hear him as he started chasing after the magical sandwich. The plate constantly scooting out of reach, leading the teen down the hallway.

"Got ya!" Stiles breathed out in victory as he finally grabbed the sandwich.

"Gotcha!" A voice sounded from behind him, a hand suddenly wrapping around his mouth before Stiles could yell out, unable to see his attacker as he was pulled into a nearby room.

* * *

"Hey, did someone eat in the hallway?" Scott frowned as he walked into the kitchen, Erica and Allison sitting down.

"What? Who the hell eats in a hallway? We have tables," Erica frowned, Scott shrugging.

"I don't know, but I found this plate in the hallway," He muttered, holding up an empty plate.

"Oh that reminds me," Allison muttered as she took the plate out of Scott's hand so that she could watch it. "We're getting a redo on that date," Allison frowned, Scott rubbing at the back of his neck as he shot her a lopsided grin.

"I'll make sure it's not senior citizens night,"

"You better, because I don't think your body can go for another round," Allison grinned, Scott rolling his eyes at that.

"Hah! I still can't get over it," Erica cackled, grinning madly at the two. "I didn't know you guys were so kinky. And to think you'd let Allison pop your cherry," Erica grinned, Scott raising a brow at that as Allison frowned at the blonde.

"Cherry? What, it's not my first time playing twister. I just really hate it," Scott muttered, Allison giving his shoulder a sympathetic pat.

"Oh so you guys do it regula- wait, what?"

* * *

"I love to play twister," Allison beamed, looking right into the camera, a wide smile on her face. "But Scott sucks at it, and he's really not flexible. "But since he ruined our anniversary, I thought a game of twister would be a good enough punishment.

"So that night.. when he was yelling cheese..." The producer trailed, the camera slowly zooming in on her face.

"His safe word. We would stop the game if it got to be too much," She muttered, the scene suddenly cutting to Allison and Scott in her room the night of their date.

"Allison, I don't think I can do this," Scott breathed out, as he stretched his leg, trying to reach the large red dot, his right hand on the yellow and left hand on the green. He was like a suspended bridge, straining to support his weight as Allison spun the needle.

"Scott, just relax your body," She breathed, putting a hand across his stomach, reaching for the blue dot beside him. This was hell. Ths is what hell actually feels like.

"Oh god," Scott groaned, his leg starting to cramp from being bent in an awkward position for over an hour now. This was hell. Ths is what hell actually feels like. "I can't- I can't, cheese, cheese, cheese,"

* * *

"What. the, fuck?" Erica frowned, watching the video, her eye twitching as the camera zoomed in on her.

* * *

"My leg is still sore," Scott frowned, the studio quiet as he let out a sigh, leaning into the site.

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Derek?" Lydia frowned as she walked into the kitchen. "Woah, what's with you Erica?" Lydia frowned, noticing the scowl she was sending Scott and Allison's way, the couple seeming oblivious as they coddled each other.

"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone," She mutters quietly, Lydia barely able to eat her. "What do they do for sex? Play charades?"

"I'm just going to ignore you," Lydia frowned as she turned to look at Allison and Scott, suddenly feeling pissed as she watches Scott brush a strand of hair out of Allison's face. "Hey, you guys seen Derek?" She heaves, the two looking over at her as if realizing just then that they weren't alone.

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Allison frowns.

"Actually, when I think about it-"

"Wait, you can think?" Erica breathes, cutting Scott off, the beta rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, he disappears around three every day and you don't see him until like six," Scott frowns, Lydia running a hand through her hair in thought.

"Now that I think about it, your right..."

* * *

"So Derek..." The producer began, Derek sitting in the chair, staring right at the camera, face void of emotion. "Where do you go every day?"

"..."

"U-uhm.. you seem to disappear around three every day and uh..." The producer trailed, Derek's eyes suddenly trained on him, the room going quiet. "A-and we can't seem to assign you a camera without them going... missing..."

"..."

"...nevermind..."

* * *

Stiles couldn't see and it was really starting to freak him out. He couldn't move and it was dark and cold and god was he hungry.

"Will you shutup!?" A voice suddenly sounded and Stiles jumped slightly at that, suddenly being thrusted into light.

"Jackson!?" Stiles breathed out in shock as the beta yanked the hood off his head. Jackson frowned at him, rolling his eyes at the teen as he crossed his arms.

"Can you stop thinking out loud, it's giving me a headache," Jackson huffed, Stiles just staring at him. Like really staring at him.

"Okay, so I have like a question or whatever.." Stiles muttered, the beta frowning at him. "Why the hell did you kidnap me!?"

"Oh shutup, you're the idiot who started chasing a moving sandwich," Jackson shot back, the camera slowly zooming in on them.

"I was hungr- Wait, why the hell are you not doing anything!?" Stiles snapped, staring at the cameraman standing in the corner.

"Uhm.. I just get paid to record," he mumbled quietly, Stiles slowly narrowing his eyes at that.

* * *

"I need a new camera man," Stiles frowned, staring straight into the camera, with a deep frown as he crossed his arms.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to-"

"Screw you Jeremy!" Stiles huffed, looking off camera as he cuts off his cameraman standing off to the side as Stiles did his interview. "Just... screw you,"

* * *

"Why the hell did you even tie me up for?" Stiles frowns, struggling against the rope around his wrist.

"So you wouldn't get away," Jackson frowns as if that's obvious. As if tying up your friends is so normal. "Anyway, it's time for me to ask questions," He breathes, Stiles staring up at him like he's crazy.

"Wait," Stiles paused, noticing something behind Jackson on a small table. The sandwich. The god damn sandwich. "Are you going to eat that?"

* * *

"Hey babe, what're you watching?" Allison hums as she walks into the living room, Scott sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Walking dead," He mutters as Alison moves to sit down next to him. "Ever since I found out Rob died I haven't been motivated to keep watching Game of Thrones,"

Allison hums at that as she takes his hand in her's. "What season are you on?"

"Six.. My soul feels better after watching my favorite character. It makes everything bearable," He mutters, and Allison raises a brow at that.

"Oh? Who's your favorite character?"

"Glenn?" Scott chirps, looking at his girlfriend with a wide grin. Allison tensed at that, her face void of emotion as she stares at him, the camera zooming in on her face. She slowly puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, Scott giving her an unknowing, confused look.

"Oh honey..."


	5. Episode 4 - Detective Work

Episode Four- Detective work

"This is serious guys," Lydia breathes, brows furrowed as she leans in, the whole group in a circle, muttering to one another.

"Lydia, I'm worried," Allison frowns and Scott puts a reassuring hand on Allison's shoulder.

"What if we don't find him?" Erica frowns and the question makes the whole room go quiet, the cameras focused on their backs as they stay huddled in a group.

"Don't think like that, we'll find him no matter what," Lydia breathes out, voicing her determenation and the whole group nods at that, this new found confidence buzzing through them.

"...What are you guys doing?" Boyd frowns as he looks at his friends, all of them in this weird sacrifical circle in the middle of the living room, turning on the light cause wtf were they standing in the dark for? At least it looks like their about to sacrfice something, all of them turning to look at Boyd and suddenly that: 'The-black-guy-dies -first' instinct starts to kick in and he should probably run.

"It's seven o'clock," Erica mumbles and yeah, he should really just not be here anymore.

"...So?" Boyd frowns and it's his curiosity that is going to probably get him killed.

"So? One of our own has gone missing!"

"Oh yeah, I think I saw Jackson kidn-"

"What? Not Jackson dude," Scott frowns, cutting Boyd off. "Derek, man! He hasn't come back," he finishes and it goes quiet at that as Boyd sort of just stands there and looks at all of them.

"Ugh, screw this! Let's go see where he is!" Erica rushes already rushing out of the room and Lydia is yelling at her about some sort of plan, but the others start to follow and soon it's just Boyd standing alone in the living room, but he hasn't moved, his face is still blank as ever as the camera slowly zooms in on him.

* * *

"So it's clear you know Stiles was kidnapped by Jackson... Why didn't you tell them?" The producer questions as Boyd sits down, the camera focused on him. He has this dead look in his eyes as if all day he's been dealing with stupid people and maybe he has.

"They were all in a circle in the dark which is highly suspect, not to mention I'm the only black person here," Boyd points out, slowly shaking his head. " So you tell me how to tell a bunch of crazies that they're wrong?"

"... Uhm... So- Well, how is it living with-"

"Hell,"

* * *

"You don't scare me one bit," Stiles breathes out, wincing slightly.

"Don't kid yourself Stiles, I will wreck you," Jackson grumbles, muttering something under his breath, this constant flicking sound in the air.

"Screw you, I'm not giving up,"

"Please don't, it'll make killing you all that much good'er,"

"The only one dying is- hold on what?" Stiles stumbles out, pausing the game, turning to look at Jackson who is scowling at him, wondering why the hell he paused the game. "First of all, you can't actually kill someone in WWE-"

"Fine, I'll pin you out or whatever, unpause the game," Jackson huffs, shaking his controller, Stiles face, but it's so obvious Stiles is not about to just sweep that dank grammar under the rug.

"Secondly, what the hell is good'er?" he frowns and now Jackson just rolls his eyes cause he honestly regretts even playing along with the trash talk. "Like I get you mean something like great or exceedingly good, but good'er isn't even a word,"

"Stiles,"

"Like why not just say better? It has the same amount of syallables so why? Just why?"

"... I won," Jackson mutters, this smug look on his face and Stiles pauses for a second, really soaking in what he was saying, slowly looking over at the tv. Jackson's chubby little wrestler walking around triumphantly with what was once Stiles' championship belt.

"Wait, how did you unpause the game?!" Stiles breathes out, this devestated look on his face as the camera zooms in on them.

"I did it when you were ranting," Jackson mutters simply and this silence falls on them as Stiles shoots him this murderous gaze.

"...Can I play?" The camerman mumbles, raising a shy hand as if he was that one kid at the back of the class who secretly ate glue. Stiles slowly turns to look at him and it wouldn't be surprising if he started to hiss.

"Never,"

"But-"

"Screw you Jeremy,"

* * *

Isaac lets out a yawn as he heads down stairs and into the kitchen, his camera man following close behind him. It was annoying at first, but he's gotten used to the constant camera up his ass. Of course that-

"Where did all the food go?" Isaac rushes as he opens he fridge, being met with cold air and an even colder disappointment as he stares at the relatively empty space. They had eggs and a gallon of orange juice. The hell is he suppose to do with that?

"Hey, what are we making for dinner?!" He calls out, sure someone will hear him, but he's only met with silence. He can practically hear the crickets laughing at him.

"Guys?" He frowns, slowly closing the fridge. "Guys!" He huffs, checking the livingroom, but it's empty.

"Hello, anyone here?" He calls out, calling up the stairs. "Erica...? Jackson?..." He's been all over the house, but there's no one around. He has literally checked everywhere-

"Hey, you didn't check the basement," His camera man mutters, pointing at the door that leads down to said basement and Isaac makes this contorted expression as if even mentioning that place has offended him.

"R-right... the basement," He mutters, trying to laugh off his uneasiness, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes and he'd honestly rather shit bricks for the rest of his life than to go down there. The entire house is freaking empty and the last thing he wants to be doing is going into some creepy basement where no one will hear him scream- not that he would do something so uncool.

"Are you going or...?" His camera man mutters and Isaac slowly inches away, fishing out his phone.

"Actually, I think I'll order a pizza,"

* * *

"I just suddenly felt like having pizza," Isaac laughs off, eyes not meeting the camera as he sits there. The producer staring at him.

"...sure,"

* * *

" So Stiles," the producer begins, Stiles sitting in the chair, eyes focused on something off camera.

"What's up?" Stiles humms, looking at him expectantly.

"Why did Jackson kidnap you?" he questions and Stiles pauses at that. He has this smile on his face but his eyes are unfocused and it's clear there is a lot going up in that mind of his. "You don't know...do you?"

"... Let me get back to you on that?" Stiles breathes, slowly moving to stand and walking off screen. "Jackson?"

* * *

"Hey so uhm... this is totally random or whatever but.. why did you kidnap me and tie me to a chair?" Stiles mutters, turning to look at Jackson who has this 'oh shit' look on his face as if he wasn't expecting that question to come up.

"Well, actually, that's becuase..." He drawls out and Stiles hates the suspense. It's overkill.

"Oh Jackson, when did you get here? What're you doing in the basement," A woman's voice sounded and now Stiles is turning to see a middle aged woman coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey mom," Jackson breathes moving to stand and Stiles kind of sits there because there are so many questions he has. Like for starters, why the hell does this basement look like a luxury hotel room? And how the hell did his mom not notice him come in the house with a kidnap victim!?

"Hi... Mrs. Whittemore...?" Stiles mutters awkwardly and Jackson sort of just rolls his eyes at him.

"Oh you brought a friend to help too? That's wonderful!" She beams and now Stiles is ten levels of confused.

"Help?" He laughs awkwardly, staring at Jackson now and the dirty blonde just has this look on his face like he doesn't have a clue what's being said. Total bullshit.

* * *

"He kidnapped me so that I would have to clean the garage with him!" Stiles breathes out, eyes wide with disbelief as he stares around the room, silently begging for someone to save him. "Do you know how much crap was in there?! I mean, there is still a dust bunny in there from 1995! That's how hellish that garage was," Stiles breathes out and he feels like crying.

"Stiles?" The producer trails and Stiles slowly shakes his head.

"I quit,"

"You can't... You signed a contract,"

"Then I quit the contract!"

"You can't-" Stiles puts up a finger, silencing the producer, his eyes narrowing, lips pursed.

"Watch me," Stiles hisses, the camera zooming in on him.

* * *

Isaac was sitting there in the kitchen, eating a slice of pizza, the only company he had was his camera man. He really wanted to talk to someone, but what do you say to someone who greets you in the morning with a camera in your face?

"..." Nothing. You say nothing. Isaac was just sitting there, eating his pizza, minding his own business, and maybe he was having a conversation with himself in his head, but he was sitting at the perfect angle that he had a clear view of the basement door and so when he saw the knob turn, watched the door open, and saw Derek come walking out of said basement, he didn't freak. Under no means did he freak out.

"... D-Derek?" He mutters, eyebrows furrowing as he looks at his alpha and one of the cameras slowly zooms in on Derek because there is something really wrong with this picture. There's this red substance that stains the front of his tank top and he has this hammer in his hand and Isaac just sits there, mid bite, watching the way Derek looks at him, this permanent scowl on his face.

"Is... Is that..." Isaac trails off, unable to finish his question and now they are just staring at each other and Isaac faintly debates screaming for help but then Derek quietly closes the door behind him and starts heading for the stairs, disappearing from Isaac's sight and the beta kind of just sits there, listening to the footsteps heading up the stairs, this blank look on his face.

* * *

"Isaac?" the producer mutters, the studio quiet.

"Isaac?"

* * *

"Why the heck did I even go? Searching the woods was a waste of time!" Erica huffs out as she walks into the house, the rest of the group following behind her.

"Maybe if you actually waited and thought out a plan like I was saying-"

"Yeah, yeah, what kind of plan would you have? Put a dollar on the ground and hide behind a bush?" Erica snips, cutting off Lydia and the strawberry blond just stares at her for a second, wondering how it is that they ever got along.

"Guys, stop fighting already. It's hurting my ears," Allison sighs, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, you guys have been fighting non- Oh hey Isaac!" Scott mutters as he walks into the kitchen, seeing Isaac sitting there, just staring at his half eaten pizza. "Awesome, pizza!" Scott beams, grabbing a slice as the others start flooding into the kitchen.

"Hey..." Isaac mutters and he honestly sounds like someone just murdered his dog right in front of him, but the others don't notice, too busy focusing on the fact that there is pizza.

"Where could he even have gone?" Erica huffs, stuffing her face with pizza.

"Who knows... Actually, I've been thinking," Allison drawls, pulling this thoughtful expression as if she may have th solution for world peace. "What if Derek has a double life?" she questions and now everyone is looking at her, even Isaac who up until now was like a mannequin.

"What?" Lydia frowns, and the brunette shrugs.

"I mean like, what if he had a secret life. Maybe he has a job he can't talk about?"

"Hmm... maybe... but he doesn't take his car..." Lydia frowns and Scott jumps in at that.

"He could run!" He interjects and Lydia just stares at him. It was a stupid point, but it could be possible. But she wasn't about to accept that and risk giving him some sort of unwarranted confidence. The last thing anyone needed was for Scott to actually think he was smart.

"Uh... maybe he's a stripper," Erica hummed, clearly being sarcastic, but Allison didn't pick up on it. Of course.

"He strips from 3 to 6? I mean he's even gone on the weekdays. People don't go to strip clubs on weekdays... do they?" Allison frowns and Lydia slowly narrows her eyes at that.

"I like how that is what you're concerned about and not the fact that Derek and stripper were used in the same sentence," Lydia mutters and Allison blushes at that, making Erica roll her eyes at that. The hell is she embarrased about?

"Maybe he's a serial killer," Isaac mumbles quietly and everyone pauses at that, looking at him.

"Nah," It's a chorus of denial as they all shoot him down and Isaac can only sit there, looking dejected. If only they saw what he saw.

"... Hey has anyone seen Stiles?" Lydia frowns, as she looks around the room. She thought it was weird that she didn't have a headache by now and sure enough, the spazzed out teen was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that you mention it... Jackson isn't around either..."

* * *

"One word," Scott breathes, staring into the camera, leaning forward in his chair. "Alien abduction,"

"... Scott, that's two words," The producer sighs, running a hand over his face.

"oh.."

* * *

"You know, it was just a joke and all, but... Derek as a stripper?" Erica mutters, draping her leg over the arm of the chair, getting comfortable as the camera slowly zoomed in on her. "You couldn't be mad at that,"

* * *

"They say stripper and think 'oh yeah, possible'," Isaac breathes, holding out a hand as if to represent one side. " On the other hand, I say 'killer' and all of a sudden I'm the one being unrealistic," he scoffs, shaking his head.

"Wait, do you think he was killing someone in the basement?" The producer questions and Isaac just stares at the camera for a second.

"His camera guys go missing and he just happens to have red all over his shirt? You tell me,"

* * *

"Seriously, has anyone seen my friend?" Scott frowns, looking around the studio. "Stiles?"

* * *

"Like I said," Boyd mutters, frowning at that camera. "Idiots,"


End file.
